Peace in our time
by pepperonylove
Summary: This is just a drabble. Set after IM3. Pepper is worried about things being so 'normal' and peaceful. Pepperony short fic that has been stored in my phone for years now. Lols.


Peaceful. Quiet. Tranquil. Serene. Calm.

Pepper Potts has been enumerating every word she could think of to describe the past weeks for her. She's been quite surprised that for weeks now Tony has been on his best behavior: no tinkering at wee hours of the night; no more flying around beating up bad guys; no more threats issued live on national television for terrorrists; and most of all, no more bruises and broken ribs to heal. It's just plain old Tony Stark playing with his techs and minding his own world. Not to mention, he's still the same eccentric, billionaire, genius whom Pepper loves so much. But still she just can't help but feel weird that everything is in order and (Tony) is in place. She even told Tony about the way she felt about things being OKAY.

"It's weird," she said with a frown while climbing on the bed beside him. She has already changed into her fave shirt( which is Tony's) and pjs.

Tony smiled while gently pulling her to him to get close to her as possible and as the sheet in the bed permits. He knows what she's talking about and frankly, he's been hoping she noticed the change.

"What's weird?," he asked nonchalantly, not wanting her to see the obvious fact the he did make efforts to make things the way they are.

Pepper huffed. "I mean, don't you think it's weird that things are so..." she stopped, trying to think of all the words she had come up with during her daily introspection on her office. What's the word? Peaceful? Calm? Etc. "Uneventful.." she finally said, thinking it's the perfect word that would best describe their life right now.

"Really?" Tony said with a smile on his lips. He carefully maneuver his way to get on top of her while trying to inhale the scent on her neck. Oh how he loves nights like this. When he could get to relish every bit of her while she's distracted thinking about other things but still responds eagerly to his touch. And right now, Pepper is sighing and half moaning feeling his stubbles brush on her neck.

"Yes, every thing is so quiet and in order and I just can't help but feel weird and worried about it." She said with a bit of wriggling on the side.

He stopped nuzzling her neck and looked her in the eyes. "You're worried?" He said with brows all creased. "Why? I mean aren't you glad things are NORMAL?" He asked with emphasis on the last word. He knows he's been acting a little too good for his 'normal' self but then it's part of his plan of making up to her. For all the dumb things he did, for acting like the biggest jerk of all time, for always getting her into some sort of danger- behaving and acting like a normal human being is a small thing, a small price to pay to give her a semblance of a 'normal' life.

"Well, it's like the calm before the storm. It's like I'm waiting for things to.." she trailed off. She really did not want her way of thinking, and mentally chided herself for being so pessimistic about things. Well, after being with Tony Stark, she just can't help but expect that some trouble will come their way.

Now, it's Tony's turn to sigh. He rested his weight on his left arm while his right hand is drawing some lazy circles on her shoulder. "Honey, don't you think after all we have been through..." He stopped his ministrations and kissed Pepper full on the lips. "I mean we have had enough troubles, I have had enough of everything. Now, it's time for you and me to live our life the way it should be." He's so damn serious, his chocolate brown eyes giving away so much emotions. And Tony- for all his efforts of being normal, might want to skip the "emotional" part of things. "And I can never get enough of you," he said it on his low, sexy voice while trailing some wet kisses on Pepper's neck.

"Hmmm. Tony.." She stopped his actions and held his head so she could look him in the eyes. Now, she's sure Tony is doing his diversion tactics. He does it when things are too heavy with 'feelings'. "I know what you're doing." She said in a tone that means serious business.

He sighed and rested his forehead in hers. "I'm sorry." He knew Pepper would know, he knew she would always read through him. And sometimes it scared him that she knows him more than he would admit. "I just want to give you some peace or whatever it is..Cause Pep, I really want to make it up to you, you know." He flopped down on the other side of the bed and rubbed his face with both hands.

"You're doing it on purpose," she said in a manner of fact. What else would she expect on him? He's Tony Stark aka Iron Man, ofcourse things will never be 'normal' under normal circumstances. Pepper shifted position so now they are laid down on their sides, facing each other.

"Yes," he said while trailing his hands on her sides up to her shoulder. He stopped on the under side of her breast gently caressing it. "Can you blame me, honey, for trying."

"I guess not," she said with so much affection. Tony, for all his eccentricities, can really be sweet and romantic on his own ways. "But I guess, I want honesty and truthfulness more than peace and quiet," she added giving him a half smile.

"Yeah. I know."

"So, now, I want to know what have you been up to?" She said in that sweet, sultry voice Tony just can't resist.

"Well," he shifted again on top of her, hands on her sides, completely trapping her. "Not much."

"Really? No misadventures for the great Tony Stark?" She teased.

"Hmp. Misadventures huh?" He huffed. He's really been on his best behavior, well not to mention the time when he and Bruce almost, as in almost blow up the whole tower or the fact that he almost died by provoking Bruce to 'hulk up' so they could try their new project Veronica. But ofcourse, somethings are better left unknown. "I've been a very good boy, Pep."

"Is that so? Well then, goodnight good boy." She said on the most patronizing tone with an added pat on his cheek. She moved to get out of his embrace, and turned on the other side of the bed. "Goodnight, Tony."

"Hey, we're not done yet." He whined. They are so not done for the night. He's been waiting for her to come home after work like a good little boy so they could spend as much time together and then naturally end the day with a "bang". "Pepper..."

When she did not respond, he accepted his fate and sleep with a heavy heart and heavy pants. But then the source of his agony suddenly murmured in the silence of their bedroom.

"Spanking are for naughty boys only."

She's really gonna be the death of him.


End file.
